


Highlighter and Lipgloss

by acupforslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin
Summary: Draco Malfoy likes all things pretty and shiny. And perhaps Harry kind of does, too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	Highlighter and Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote on my Tumblr because I was extremely bored in the middle of self-quarantine. I decided to post it here as well after some consideration. I don't know, maybe I will start seriously writing again after this. I have a couple of ideas in mind but I don't know if I would end up executing it. Let's just see :))
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by my daily thought of "damn, sir Malfoy is fine as fuck, huh?"

Harry knows Draco loves all things pretty and shiny, that posh little git. But he didn't think it would ever come to this.

Honestly, Harry didn't expect many things to happen in his already very eventful life—one of them is befriending the one and only Draco fucking Malfoy. And here he is, sharing a flat with his ex nemesis because _oh, we're both aurors now it's just convenient, don't you think?_

Harry refuses to take the blame, though, because they got along surprisingly well after recovering from the fact that both were only victims of an evil war none of them ever asked. Draco is still a snarky, sarcastic wanker, but an extremely interesting one at that. He's genuinely funny, intelligent, and always curious about things he doesn't know.

And with him being raised in a traditional pureblood family, he does have a whole lot of muggle world to discover.

It started when Draco came home from his work trip to the US on an international wizarding case.

"Harry, do you know what a beauty guru is?" Draco asked him out of nowhere.

Harry frowned at him from where he sat on the couch. "Isn't that a muggle term for experts in makeup? Why you asked?"

"Well," Draco gingerly sat down to join him. "I went undercover as a muggle when I was in the US. A girl said my hair reminds her of Jeffree Star. When I asked her who that was, she only said he's a beauty guru." Draco explained with a shrug. "She gave me an impression that I should've known him, though. Is he famous?"

Harry stared at his hair for a moment. His shoulder length, white blonde hair which fell so naturally around his pointy face. He once asked Draco why he grew his hair so long and _wouldn't it be too noticable for an auror?_ That twit only rebuked with _let's have a discussion when your own hair isn't attracting birds from all around England, mop head_.

"Logically, you couldn't have known him," Harry said eventually. "I might have heard of the name, but I'm not sure."

"Can we look up his name? On that ghoul internet thing?" Draco looked up at him expectantly.

"It's goo-gle, Draco, and yes, I guess we can," Harry said and left to find his laptop because Draco would not shut up until his unending curiosity is satisfied.

And that's why Harry and Draco sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch watching a YouTube video that evening. Draco seemed to be very fascinated, asking Harry about all foreign icons on the website ( _what do you mean we don't get owls if we subscribed to this?_ ). When the video started, he became even more unbearably annoying, pausing every ten seconds to ask questions Harry couldn't answer.

"What is a concealer, Harry? What will it conceal?" Draco asked after pausing the video for the 14th time—and they're only two minutes in.

Harry gave a long suffering sigh. "I don't know, Draco, do I look like someone who wears makeup?"

Draco shrugged unapologetically but decided to remain silent for the rest of the video. When it finally ended, he looked at Harry with a thoughtful expression.

"You know what?"

Harry arced his eyebrow. "What?"

"I think my hair is better than his," Draco replied solemnly.

Harry had to laugh at that. "That you are right."

Draco gave him a satisfied smirk, but an unreadable glint of his eyes told Harry that something else was afoot.

A couple of weeks later, Harry has been thinking that there's something different from Draco. Subtle, but Harry notices nonetheless. And that's _definitely_ not because he pays too much attention to the man. Definitely not.

He comes to a realization today. They are sitting across each other in a cafe for their lunch break when Harry finally realizes.

Draco is _shining_.

_More than usual_ , his thought offered helpfully.

Harry stares hard at the blond's face and his gaze inevitably focuses on his thin, shiny lips. No, it's not shiny, it's _glossy_. Draco applied lipgloss on his lips. Of course he did.

"What?"

From the tone, Harry assumes Draco is lifting a single eyebrow in question, like he always does in a very captivating way. But Harry can't tell because his eyes are locked to the movement of those pretty, glossy lips.

Those lips are moving again, likely to scoff Harry in annoyance for not answering, but then a waiter comes to their table and places their order. Draco looks away to face the waiter and say his polite thank you, and then suddenly another shine catches Harry's attention.

The way Draco angles his face slightly makes the afternoon sunlight from the glass wall fall softly on his cheek. And his high, well-defined cheekbone is fucking _shining_. The glow is not blinding or anything, but it's certainly unmistakable. Especially now when Draco grins at the small banter he's having with the waiter. His cheekbone is raised with all its shining glory.

When the waiter leaves and Draco looks back at Harry, still dumbfounded, he frowns. "Seriously, Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry is losing it. "You're shining," he whispers.

Draco tilts his head in confusion. And the light catches both his cheekbone and lips, making them shine as if challenging Harry. "Huh?"

"I said," Harry said while his fingers reached out to touch that shiny cheekbone. He definitely lost it. "You're fucking _shining_ , Draco."

Draco's frown deepens for a second before he breaks into a brilliant smirk in understanding. Brightening his already glowing little pointy face. "Oh, you mean—"

Harry doesn't let him finish as he captures those glossy lips with his own. _They're softer than they look_ , Harry thinks absently. _And, Merlin's beard, they're so fucking sweet. Like candies and chocolates and a hint of fruits_. Maybe that's the lipgloss. Or maybe that's just Draco.

Maybe that's just the shiny Draco Malfoy.

They let go of the magical moment and Draco bursts into a loud, bubbly laugh. Harry can only stare with an awestruck expression.

"Salazar, Harry," he says, eyes glinting fiercely with mirth, slight surprise, and pure delight. "If I knew that a bit of highlighter and lipgloss is all it takes to seduce you, I'd have put them on much sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much, I know, but feedback will be very appreciated! This fandom is hella awesome, I feel like doing my part to contribute to the fun :)


End file.
